Repairing the Orrery
The Orrery (DLC2) is an official mod from Bethesda that costs $1.89 for PC and 150 Microsoft Points for Xbox 360. Website description: :Harness the power of the stars. Rebuild the defiled Orrery and unlock the secrets of this Mages Guild Inner Sanctum. An orrery is a scaled model of a solar system that depicts planetary motion; they are usually controlled by an elaborate gear system, and the Imperial Orrery is no exception. Repairing the Orrery Faction: None Quest Giver: A note from Bothiel Reward: Access to the Orrery Background Information Upon entering the game, you will receive a Note from Bothiel of the Mages Guild detailing a list of Dwarven artifacts that need to be recovered from bandits. Walkthrough First, head to Camp Ales in the southern Colovian Highlands. Kill the Bandit Carrier and take the first dwarven artifact, as well as the note that describes where the other artifacts can be found. Head to each of these camps to obtain the remaining pieces: *Brotch Camp – Dwarven Cog *Dagny's Camp – Dwarven Coherer *Bodean Camp – Dwarven Cylinder *Varus Camp – Dwarven Tube Return the parts to Bothiel and she’ll reward you with about 1100 gold. Give her one day to rebuild the Orrery. Once she's fixed the Orrery, you can access it through the Arch-Mage's Lobby at the Arcane University in Imperial City. You can activate it any day for a greater power, but can only have one greater power at a time. *Masser's Alacrity: Fortify Speed 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Strength 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Masser's Courage: Fortify Endurance 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Agility 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Masser's Grace: Fortify Agility 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Endurance 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Masser's Might: Fortify Strength 20 pts for 60 secs on Self, Drain Speed 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Brilliance: Fortify Intelligence 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Willpower 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Magnetism: Fortify Personality 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Luck 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Opportunity: Fortify Luck 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Personality 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Will: Fortify Willpower 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Intelligence 20 pts for 60 secs on Self Bug Bothiel may get trapped behind the locked door of the Orrery, thus making it impossible to complete the quest while the plugin is still installed. Solution If this happens, open the console, then target Bothiel, type "kill", then press the enter key. After that, target her again and type "resurrect", she will resurrect somewhere close to her death point, you can then complete the quest. This is impossible to be done on XBox 360 as the console versions do not have the "Console" window. XBox 360 Solution Probably the only two ways are either to load a save game preceding this part, or delete the plug-in, begin the game, save your progress, then download the plug-in again. After this, start the game and the quest will begin anew. Journal Entries Upon entrance into the game once the plug-in has been installed: :I've discovered a note from Bothiel at the Arcane University. If I can recover the Dwarven artifacts that have gone missing, there may be a reward. I should travel to Camp Ales and see if I can track down these bandits. After killing the first Bandit Courier at Camp Ales and looting him: :I've found a list of locations at which the Dwarven Artifacts for the Orrery are being held. I should visit Dagny's Camp, Brotch Camp, Bodean Camp and Varus Camp to track down the remaining bandits. After recovering all the Dwarven artifacts from the above camps: :I have recovered all of the missing Dwarven artifacts. I should take them to Bothiel at the Arcane University at once, so she can repair the Orrery. After delivering the artifacts: :Bothiel has been given the Dwarven Artifacts necessary for the Orrery. I should give her a day to make the necessary repairs, and then visit the Orrery again at the Arcane University. After waiting 24 hours: :The Orrery at the Arcane University should be functional once more. I can visit it as often as I like, and also receive power based on the phases of the moons. When first activating the Orrery: :I have activated the Imperial Orrery. See also *Orrery – Detailed information about the Orrery from the official website Category: Official plug-ins Category: Orrery Category: Side quests